Giving in Gracefully for Lijep
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: Basically the same as the other one except for a different ending as Lijep didn't think that it ended in a very Houselike manner.


"You know what? Screw you." Cameron said looking at her boss. She thought she saw a flicker of something, maybe hurt in his eyes.

"Well, you've wanted to for so long. It doesn't surprise me if…" House said moving his hands in front of him, the look on her face told him she had understood the underlying comment.

"You sick son of a bitch. If you think that I'd even wanna touch you right now, let alone sleep with you, you've gotta be joking!" She spat at him. He moved a slight bit closer.

"Cameron, you're a small, needy person, who feels the need to fix everyone around you. You constantly look for approval from me, from Cuddy, from everyone." She choked out a laugh and replied.

"And you're so great? You limp around here, these corridors scaring people into comas and being your natural bitter self. You are bitter and twisted and disgusting and…and you're twisted. In your mind not anywhere else! Before your imagination gets carried away with itself." She finished hurriedly. He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms and surveyed him casually. She glanced at the door and House took the opportunity to move forward another little bit. She looked back and noticed the space between them was dwindling. House spoke again.

"So you don't want me to touch you or sleep or, oh hey Wilson, hang on a sec." She started to turn and he carried on talking dragging her attention back to him.

"So I can't…" He reached out a hand and traced a pattern over her arm, she shivered and he continued what he was saying and shifted forwards a bit more, so there was hardly any room between them.

"Touch you. Or be near you." He continued and she looked down at the practically non-existent space dividing them. She looked up into his face.

"Or kiss you." He said and leant forwards and placed a kiss on her astonished lips.

"So lemme get this straight, I can't touch you, be near you or kiss you? What about loving you? Or sleeping with you? Or maybe slightly better wording, making love with you?" He leant forward to enclose her in a passionate and frantic kiss. Cuddy walked passed and noticed that two of her colleagues/employees were busy indulging in extra-curricular activities inside his office. She turned and knocked on his door. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his boss.

"Do you think that you could _maybe_ give off a professional aura? I mean for the hospital, because otherwise it looks like all this hospital has to offer is doctors making out in offices with glass walls. I mean if it's not too much trouble." She finished sarcastically. House looked down at Cameron who was still in his arms and extricated himself and leant back heavily on his cane.

"It's okay, Doctor Cuddy. I was just settling a score and my little friend are deeply ashamed that we were caught, but for the hospital. As long as it is for the hospital not because you're jealous or anything?" He said a smirk firmly back in place upon his lips that until a few seconds ago were quite a bit busy. He looked at Cameron.

"Well she is anyway." He said and limped across to his desk and grabbed hold of his ball and started amusing himself by throwing it and catching it. Cuddy rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"As long as if you are gonna do that, you do in your own time." She threw over her shoulder as she departed.

"So in clinic hours?" He said hopefully. She stopped and shook her head at him through his glass walls. He shrugged.

"Worth a try." He glanced over at Cameron who was stood there mulling things over in her mind. She suddenly walked over and caught the ball before he could, he looked up into her face and saw the starting of an argument brewing.

"Settling a score? Well that'll teach me, won't it?" She said and walked out unconsciously taking his ball with her. He leapt up and called after her.

"Cameron. Don't, please." He stretched out a hand towards her and she folded her arms watching him. She regarded him.

"What? So you were just saying it?" She asked and tapped her foot on the floor waiting for an answer. House frowned.

"No. I just want my ball back." He said and reached out even further towards it. Cameron sighed and regarded the ball in her hand.

"So one little thing like this makes you crack, huh?" She murmured to herself. She looked up towards her boss, the turned on her heel and walked after Cuddy.

"Ya know. I think I should turn this in to Doctor Cuddy. Don't you?" She said as she walked away from him and she grinned to herself as she saw Cuddy ahead. 'Perhaps learning from the master had its perks.' She mused to herself. Behind her House saw a nurse staring at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He yelled and the nurse folded her arms and stared harder.

"Yes, but this is more fun." She said and watched as he turned and went into his office, slamming his door as he went. As it slammed shut the glass shattered. The nurse poked her head round what used to be his office door.

"Ya know Doctor House. That's the reason why they don't just let glass doors slam shut. I woulda thought someone with your brains would have known that." She said with a smirk and then left him alone. As she walked away she heard him yell.

"Shit!" She grinned. She would have to thank Dr. Cameron the next time she saw her, she hadn't had this much fun at work ever.

The End.

P.S. this revised ending was for Lijep.


End file.
